


Burning Up for You

by winterschild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, EMT Niall Horan, Fire, Firefighter Harry Styles, Firefighter Liam, Firefighter Louis Tomlinson, Firefighter Zayn Malik, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Injury, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild
Summary: Louis and Harry have been best friends for six years and have worked with each other for just as long.  It seems that even their boss knows they are better together, which is why it is very rare that Louis and Harry have mismatching days off at the fire station.Louis, Liam, and Zayn respond to a call without Harry, and it all takes a turn for the worst when Louis discovers that Harry happens to be spending his day off in the building that's on fire.  Will Louis be able to get to Harry in time, or will his unrequited feelings go up in flames without Harry ever knowing?orA fluffy AU where Harry and Louis are firefighters and best friends who are in love, and when one of them has to save the other, they have to decide if their feelings will come out before it's too late.  Featuring a cute Ziam who knows about Louis' and Harry's feelings before they do, an EMT Niall who pushes Harry in the best way possible, and some tooth-rotting fluff to end it all.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156
Collections: Larry Larry Larry





	Burning Up for You

“I can’t believe the chief actually scheduled you and Styles on a different day, Tommo,” one of the boys laughed across the station. “I can’t imagine how your boyfriend is spending his day off without you.” Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes, a smile on his lips, because he knew it was just another one of the jokes.

All in all, Louis himself was also surprised—him and his roommate Harry were basically inseparable. Ever since the pair met when the two were fresh out of university training to become EMTs before they pursued firefighting, they had been best friends; that was almost six years ago. Because of their excellent ability to work as a team, the fire chief decided that they would work virtually every shift with each other when they were both hired at the same station. It worked for everyone, especially for Louis.

“You really need to stop calling him my boyfriend, Hemmings,” Louis retorted, moving to pull his food out of the microwave of the station. “One day, a hot volunteer is going to walk in here and hear you say that, and I’ll lose any chance with him because he’ll think I have a boyfriend.”

One of his other mates, Liam, stated matter-of-factly, “Mate, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you’d lose your chance regardless just based on the way you look at the kid.”

“Fuck off, Payno.” He hears Liam and Luke laugh in response but just turns back to his sad microwave meal—typically Harry would pack their lunches for them, but Harry was off today.

“So, how is our favourite long-haired Harry spending his day away from you anyway? Cuddling your pillow watching romcoms all day?”

“Nah,” Louis shrugged. “He’s hanging out with Grimmy today—something about a much-needed lads day or summat.” He assumed when Harry had told him the night before about his day off with Nick they were going to hit up the shops for a new wardrobe; Louis hated shopping with Harry half of the time because of how long he took, so he’d leave Harry’s other friends to do that.

“Oooh, am I sensing some jealousy there, Tommo?”

“Jealously would have to mean that I would have to care, Hemmings. Also, that’s ghosting close to boyfriend territory, and I would like to repeat for you, once again, that he is not my boyfriend.”

“Come on, Lou. He might as well be,” Liam argued; Louis just shot him an incredulous look. “Don’t give me that look, Louis. We’ve all known how you felt about Harry the day you two showed up for day one of the Fire Academy. The only one who doesn’t seem to know it, apparently, is Styles himself. And maybe you.”

This time when Louis rolled his eyes, he did it seriously. “Yeah, yeah—sure. Let me figure out my feelings and get back to you on that one, Payno, because you seem to know so much.” Liam and Luke were wrong—well, maybe not entirely. Maybe Louis was slightly in love with his best mate, and maybe he had been ever since he came face-to-face with the curly-headed boy with big emerald eyes when they were paired together for EMT training. That didn’t mean, however, that Harry felt the same way. Harry had never said anything about it, and you’d figure in six years he would’ve at least mentioned it if he felt anything. Therefore, Louis decided to hold in his unrequited feelings and carry on with the single most important relationship in his life.

As Louis finished up his lunch, Louis’ phone dinged indicating a new message. He picked up his phone and a small smile spread over his face when he saw it was from Harry. He unlocked his phone with his thumb and tapped on the notification, opening his messages to respond.

_[Trascript:_

_Hazza: Hey Lou! Just got back from the shops. Heading over to Nick’s for a bit._

_Hazza: What time does your shift end again? I’ll get back in time to make dinner :D_

_Louis: Should be home by 10p if there’s no late calls. Does this mean your making tacos?_

_Hazza: Of course sunflower_

_Louis: (sunglasses emoji) Can’t wait]_

“Hey, Louis,” a new voice spoke, “Try not to look too in love. You’re giving yourself away.” Louis retracted from his phone, letting it tumble to the floor before hurrying to pick it up. In front of him stood one of the other firemen, Zayn. Louis hated Zayn. 

Okay, Louis didn’t hate Zayn, but he didn’t really like being around him much. They had actually been friends for a while before they had a falling out, and it had never been the same. The only reasons that Louis decided to be civil with the guy were because they worked together, and Zayn and Liam were dating. That second reason alone meant that Zayn still came to every lad’s day and party Louis was at. It took Harry scolding him for him to finally relent, but that didn’t mean he had to actually like him.

“Watch it, babe. He’s sensitive,” Liam responded, leaning over to land a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Louis bit his tongue and went back his desk, ignoring his stupid friends—he doesn’t even know why he hangs out with them sometimes, considering this was the treatment he got.

Okay, Louis thought, maybe that’s a little overdramatic, but Harry never treated him this way.

So he said so, “Harry would never treat me this way.”

“Yeah, because he’s in love with you.” Louis reached for his plastic spoon, chucking it in Luke’s direction before standing and walking towards the desks in the station. Louis had reports to fill out from this week’s emergency calls, as well as a fire safety lesson plan for the elementary school he was going to with Harry in two days. 

After he had finished a dozen reports, he decided to get up to stretch his legs. Once he had stopped in the kitchen to pick up a water, Louis decided to saunter over to the in-station gym to see what Liam was up to and attempt to bother him. He found Liam on the bench press, Zayn spotting him.

“Hey lads,” Louis greeted. “How’s the workout, Leemo?” Liam grunted in response and Zayn popped an eyebrow at him.

“You get bored so easily, mate,” Zayn responded.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey! I got several reports done, thank you very much. Maybe I just wanted to check on my mates, ya know? Pump some iron, maybe.”

“So you’re bored without Haz?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are, Louis.”

“Okay, fine.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m bored without Harry. This is stupid. We’re supposed to be planning a lesson plan together. How am I supposed to plan what he’s supposed to say if he’s not here?”

“God, you’re so overdramatic,” Zayn groaned, moving his attention back to Liam. “You shoulda been an actor instead of a firefighter, Louis.”

Liam racked the bar before sitting up, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a towel before butting in, “What do you boys do at holidays when you’re away from each other for more than 24 hours? FaceTime consistently?”

“What? No, Payno, that’d be ridiculous and a little obsessive,” Louis remarked. “We switch whose family we go to every year.”

“You’re kidding me, right,” Liam sputtered. Both Liam and Zayn were looking at him in surprise.

Zayn was next to speak, “You’re telling me that you two aren’t dating but you go home on holiday with each other? And you switch families every year like a married couple?”

“What’s wrong with that? Anne loves me and my sisters love Haz.”

“God,” Liam mumbled. “You two are more ridiculous than I thought.” 

The conversation was cut short when the alarm sounded and the red light began to flash around the station, kicking all three boys into gear. Louis checked the wall, seeing it was a structure fire, classified Immediately Dangerous to Life and Health.

“We’ve got a Level III everyone! It’s a high-rise, so let’s get ladder company and rescue company out,” a voice yelled over the speaker system. Louis rushed over to throw on his gear, starting with the boots and pulling the coveralls over his legs. Rushing to put on his coat and grabbing his helmet, he made his way into one of the trucks with Liam and Zayn.

Liam took the drivers’ seat as Zayn sat in the passenger seat, looking at the display to tell them the location of the fire. Once Louis was inside, Liam threw open the garage and pulled out as Zayn started to explain, “Looks like we’re looking at a residential high-rise. IDLH and Class C. They’re dispatching three trucks and several ambulances. Old building, the fire is spreading fast and has reached the top few floors already.”

“Shit, this is gonna be a big one,” Liam exclaimed, keeping his attention on the road.

Fifteen minutes later, the truck pulled up to an apartment building, meeting two other trucks on the scene. The hoses were already on the fire, a group of onlookers surrounding the building. Louis rushed out of the truck before it stopped, heading over to the chief to learn about the situation.

“Rescue company is here, sir,” Louis called, stopping next to the chief.

The chief nodded, finding Zayn and Liam too. “Most of the residents made it out. According to the landlord, we’re still missing four tenants, all on the top floors. The first rescue company went in with three men; let’s see if we can control the flames more and wait for the other three to come back out before we send anyone in.” Louis nodded, departing to begin checking on residents that had made it out already. 

Louis felt decently calm for the situation, considering this wasn’t his first fire, but a prickle of anxiety was still running through his heart; something felt wrong. He felt wrong. He continued to check on residents, staying close by in case the chief sent him in. For now, he was fine handing water bottles out.

Suddenly, his heart dropped and the anxiety that prickled inside of him grew. Nick was there. Nick Grimshaw was sitting on the lawn, an oxygen mask over his face as he answered questions for some of the paramedics. Like he could sense Louis, he looked over, eyes bugging out and no sooner pulling the mask from his face to call Louis over.

“Nick, what are you doing here?”

“This is my apartment building! Louis, Harry! Harry—he’s still—Harry,” Nick shouted breathlessly. The paramedics tried to put the mask back over his face but he pushed it away.

“Where the fuck is Harry, Grimmy?”

“When the fire started, he told me to get out. I wrangled up some of the neighbours to guide them out but he stayed behind to go up to the higher floors. He hasn’t come out yet, Lou. You have to find him.”

That was all he needed to push him into action again. He instructed the paramedics to put the mask back on Nick before he was running over to Liam and Zayn. He reached for a mask and his helmet, gearing up, ignoring the looks Liam and Zayn were shooting his way.

“Tommo, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Zayn questioned, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

“I have to get in there.”

“We haven’t been instructed yet, Louis,” Liam explained, confusion clear on his face.

Louis stopped momentarily. This was crazy. “This is Nick’s apartment building. Harry’s still in there and I have to get him out.”

“Hold on, Lou,” Liam stopped, placing his hand on Louis’ other shoulder. “You can’t go in there. No fucking way. How do you know he’s not on the ground already? How do you know he’s still in there?”

“Because Grimmy said he still fucking was! His stupid hero complex went to go help people! I have to get him out!” Louis ran after that, grabbing his helmet before running over to the chief.

“Why are you all geared up, Tomlinson?”

“Styles is in there, sir. Grimshaw just told me,” Louis rushed. “Let me go in.”

Chief Azoff shook his head, “Definitely not. We’ll wait until Rescue 1 comes out.”

“Chief, please,” Louis begged desperately. “I know how Harry is. He won’t come out unless it’s me. Please.” The chief eyed him, looking back at the building. Louis looked on hopefully, if not fearfully because he couldn’t lose Harry. The chief knew this, and he knew Louis would risk his job and life to run into that building regardless.

“Payne! Malik!” Chief Azoff called. The two quickly ran over, helmets in hand. “We’re going in. Make sure we get Styles out of there.” The boys nodded, and Louis followed them back over to the truck to get fully prepped.

Once they had the proper equipment, the three men ran towards the building. They found their way inside and noticed the damage already building around them; it was hot, and the fire was still spreading.

“Louis,” Liam yelled through the comms. “Do you know where Nick lives?”

Louis nodded, “There are six floors in total; Nick is on the third floor, and he said Harry went up to find more people to help out. The sixth floor is engulfed and it’s too dangerous to head up that high. Harry probably would’ve cleared it already. Zayn, you take the third floor. Liam, you take fourth. I’ll take fifth and see if we can find Styles. There’s a big chance he went straight to the top to make his way down. I’m thinking we’ll need a ladder company.” The other two nodded, and they headed straight for the stairs to split up. 

As soon as Louis reached the fifth floor, which was already engulfed in flames, the chief’s voice came through the comms, “Rescue 1 just came out. No Styles. The landlord is saying all residence are out except a child, according to a mother.”

“Roger. We’ll keep an eye out.”

Louis roamed the floor, axing his way through the debris. He axed some of the doors—or at least the ones that were already burning and opened—calling out Harry’s name. After he failed with the first few apartments, Louis made his way down the hall, shielding himself from the flames. He kept pushing, however, because he couldn’t lose Harry—his stupid, life-saving Harry.

“Fourth floor’s clear—heading down to third to meet up with Malik.” Fuck.

After searching three more apartments, Zayn rang through the comms, “Third floors clear. What’s your status, Tomlinson?”

“Haven’t found him yet. Only have two more apartments to check. Head down; the fire’s spreading.” Right as he finished the sentence, a window in the last apartment he checked shattered, sending air flowing in; Louis’ eyes widened before he ran out of the room and looked for cover. Just as he suspected, an explosion blasted him away, barely grazing him.

Once the ringing in his ear subsided, he heard voices yelling through the radio. “Backdraft! Tomlinson! Do you copy?!”

“TOMLINSON?!”  
“I copy,” he responded, picking himself up and running to the last two apartments in the hall. “Payne, Malik, get out. I’ll see you at the bottom.”

“Are you crazy, mate?”  
“No, but you are if you don’t get out of here!” He entered the first apartment at the end of the hall, having to axe down the door. The apartment, he noted, was significantly less hot than the rest of the building, having yet to be engulfed completely in flames. Once he was inside, he yelled again, “Harry?! Haz?! Are you in here?”

Like an angel answered his call, a voice sounded from one of the bedrooms, “Louis? Is that you?” Louis sighed in relief before he rushed over to the door and reached for the handle. He pushed open the door to find Harry by the window, a small boy under his arm protectively.

“Fuck,” Louis laughed. He smiled at the two, pulling Harry in for a quick hug. “I thought I’d never find ya." Louis then punched his shoulder hard, "What is wrong with you?! Don't scare me like this again, you idiot.” Harry laughed, causing him to cough into his palm. He pulled up a piece of fabric to cover his mouth again, checking to make sure the boy was doing the same.

“I got them; both Styles and the boy,” Louis communicated. “They’re at the back fifth-floor window, right side—you’ll see us standing. There is no way we’re getting back down the stairs. We’ll need ladder company.” He received communication back before making his way up to the window to inspect it.

“It doesn’t budge,” Harry supplied. “I’ve already tried. I was going to try to break it but I didn’t have anything and the fire had already gotten so big.”

“Good thing I brought my axe.” The little boy laughed, which brought a small smile to Louis’ face. It’s good to know the boy was still in good spirits. “Back him up, would ya, Styles?” Harry moved quickly, proving once again how great of a team the pair were. Louis was able to break the glass after three swings and clear out the sharp edges. Before he could even ask, Harry was handing over a blanket which allowed Louis to lay it over the broken shards of the window.

Thankfully, the ladder crew was already raising the ladder, able to spot the three from inside the building. Once it was raised to the appropriate level, he greeted Luke before turning back to Harry. 

“Alright, let me see the kid.” Harry patted the boy’s back in reassurance and the boy shyly walked over to Louis. Louis got down to the kid’s level and smiled, “Hi, son. What’s your name?”

“Riley.”

“Hi, Riley. My name is Louis. Are you afraid of heights?” The boy shook his head slowly. “Okay, well, I’m going to be honest with you, alright? We’re up kinda high and we had to bring a ladder up to help. Have you ever climbed down a ladder on the monkey bars before?” The boy nodded. “Well, this is kinda going to be like that, just a little higher. There is going to be a nice fireman on there at the top of the ladder and he’s going to grab you and help you down, but he’s going to need your help to climb down? Can you do that for me?” He nodded. “Great! You’re very brave, Riley. We’re going to get you back to your mum, yeah? Do you trust me?”

“I trust you, fireman Louis.” Louis smiled before grabbing Riley’s small hand in his own gloved one. He lifted the kid easily over the shards of glass and found Hemmings waiting to pass the kid down. “Do you feel someone grabbing your legs?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s fireman Luke. Do you feel like your feet are touching a monkey bar?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good, I’m going to let go now and I’ll see you at the bottom, okay?” He let go and thankfully Luke was able to tighten his grip on the kid. Louis called through the radio, “Kid is on his way down with Hemmings. We’ll follow.”

Louis turned back towards Harry, who was shutting his eyes tightly and beginning to hold his head. The smaller boy rushed over to his best friend, grabbing his shoulder, “You alright, Haz? How much smoke have you breathed in?”

Harry nodded his head, but Louis wasn’t convinced. “I’m fine, Lou. Promise not too much.”

“Yeah, well any is too much.” Louis reached up, disconnecting the mask from his face and undoing the strap around his stomach. Louis then pulled the tank off his back and over his shoulders before Harry could realize what was going on. 

Harry shouted, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Louis? Put that back on!”

“Fuck that, Harold. You’ve been in here for too long. I’ll be following right behind you and you need oxygen. You’re already suffering symptoms of high exposure and I’m not about to have you passing out before we get you out of here.” Without struggle, Louis was able to set the tank over Harry’s shoulder and clip it around his waist. He handed the mask to Harry, who snatched it annoyingly and put it over his face.

“Don’t think that I’m happy about this, Lewis.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can yell at me later when we’re out of here.”

Suddenly, a voice rang through the radio again. “Boy is on the ground. We’re coming back up for Styles. Be ready.”

Louis nodded to himself, confirming with Luke before looking at Harry. “It’s time for you to get out of here, Styles.”

“I’m not going first, Lou,” Harry started, raising his brow at Louis. “I’m not leaving you up here alone.”

Louis sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Now is not the time to be stubborn, Harry. I’m in full gear and you’re in a very flammable Gucci shirt. We’re getting you out of here first. There is no argument.” There was a tap from behind them, and Luke was looking at them expectantly. “Let’s go, Harry,” Louis shouted. He gripped onto Harry’s bicep, pulling him to the window this time. He helped guide Harry over the broken window, thanking the Heavens that Harry had such long legs. Now, however, was no time to think about what he wanted those long legs to wrap around. 

Once Harry was on the ladder, he kept eye contact with Louis, waiting to move. “Louis,” he yelled sternly. Blue met green. “You have to promise me I’ll see you on the ground.” Louis began to rant about how crazy he was before Harry cut in again, “Promise me!”

Louis relented, “Okay. Fine. I’ll see you down there, Haz. I promise you. Now, go!” Louis pushed himself away from the window and back towards the door to encourage Harry to start his descent. 

He called through the radio, “Styles is on his way down. I’ll follow behin—”

The far sounds of an explosion from above. A crack. A bang. Ringing. That’s all Louis could pay attention to before he ducked back, out the door and into the apartment, which was now much more filled with smoke and flames than it was before. Once the ringing cleared again, Louis looked onward in horror as he saw a beam had fallen in front of the window he needed to climb out of. Soon, another explosion from above followed, and this time Louis couldn’t react fast enough, sending another beam down and it went black. The last thought in his head was he never got to tell Harry he loved him.

Back on the ground, Liam was desperately calling through the comms, hoping for Louis’ voice to respond. They had all watched in horror at the explosion—it was hard not to notice the billowing of smoke coming from the window above the one Harry had thankfully just come out of. Liam saw Harry flinch at the explosion, and they heard screams.

Harry heard the screaming too; somebody around him was calling out Louis’ name repeatedly, heart-wrenchingly. It wasn’t until he was physically pulled down the ladder by Luke that he realized he was the one screaming, and he was attempting to climb his way back up the ladder. Luke managed to get Harry on the ground, but he made a break for the ladder as fast as he could.

“Harry! Mate! Stop it, come on!” He knew that voice, but he didn’t care. There was only one thing on his mind.

“Please,” Harry bellowed. “Louis! Let go! Louis, please! You promised! LOUIS!” Harry fell to the ground limply, taking the man, who turned out to be Zayn, with him. He ripped the mask away from his face, letting out cries for Louis. He was sobbing at this point.

Harry heard Liam from a distance call for Louis’ name in the comms, but he could tell he was getting no response. All Harry could do was sob. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He knew he shouldn’t have left him alone.

Zayn called out for an EMT, and Niall—another close friend of Harry and Louis’—rushed over. Niall reached for Harry’s elbow, pulling him out of Zayn’s lap and into his shoulder. Liam rushed over, taking in Harry’s dishevelled appearance before grabbing Zayn’s attention.

“We’re going in again. Level five, towards the back.” Harry began to sob harder this time as he listened to his friends. “Hey, Harry,” Harry pulled away to look at Liam. “We’re getting him out. He’ll be down soon.”

All Harry could do was nod because he didn’t know if he believed him. How was he supposed to? He watched Liam and Zayn replace their oxygen masks before rushing back into the building. All Harry could do was watch and pray—pray that Louis would come out alive.

“Come on, mate, let’s get you some oxygen and get you to a hospital,” Niall instructed, clutching onto Harry’s elbow before attempting to pull him up.

The words slowly registered before Harry flinched away, “No! No! I’m waiting here until they get Louis out! I’m riding with him.”

Niall exhaled loudly, “Harry, mate, you need medical attention. You breathed in a lot of smoke. Come on.”

“No, Niall!”

Once again, Niall let out a long breath, closing his eyes at Harry’s stubbornness. However, he nodded, wrapping an arm over Harry’s shoulder this time. “Will you at least come sit on a stretcher so we can get you oxygen? You won’t be any good to Louis if your lung collapses. You know he’d be pissed at you.” That, Harry knew to be true.

“You promise I’ll get to wait for Lou?” Harry shrunk in on himself; he just wanted Louis.

“Of course, Haz. Now, come on.” Harry trusted Niall, so he let him guide him over to one of the stretchers. He was handed an oxygen mask, which he strapped around his face, and continued to watch the building, hoping to see movement. There was more backdraft, which sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. The tears started to fall again. Time seemed to slow down as he waited. He just needed Louis.

Niall had tried to engage Harry in conversation to keep him distracted, and Harry made sure to answer back every now and then. The oxygen felt nice as he began to breathe deeply again. As his anxiety grew, his eyelids fell, recoiling in on the headache that was still pounding against his head. He was so busy yelling, he hadn’t realized just how heavy he had been breathing. At some point, it became hard to breathe, and the sobbing hadn’t help at all. He closed his eyes and took in more deep breaths, coughing every so often.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and his eyes shot open. Niall was there with a hopeful smile; he pointed, “Haz, look!”

Harry turned in time to see Zayn run out of the building, followed by the silhouette of Liam with a lump thrown over his shoulders. Harry shuddered a breath, aching to rip the mask off and run over to grab Louis. One of the paramedics by Harry’s side grabbed a stretcher and rolled it over to the two firemen, where Liam gently laid an unconscious Louis down.

Harry was crying again, and he felt relief spread through his body. Niall grabbed Harry’s attention again explaining, “I still think you need to get checked out, Haz. I’m worried about your smoke inhalation. I’m going to take you to the hospital in a separate ambulance, but I promise we’re going to follow the one Louis is in, alright?’’

Harry felt the tiredness brush over him and all he could do was nod. At least he knew that Louis made it out of the building. He let Niall lean him back and strap him into the gurney before he was being lifted into the ambulance and carted away.

~

Harry’s leg was bouncing nervously as he waited to hear anything about Louis. By the time the doctor had cleared him and he had taken in enough oxygen, they had wheeled Louis into the OR for surgery. He had already called Louis’ sister, Lottie, to let her know what was happening. He was positive that Louis was going to be okay, and he reassured her that it would be better for them to come to visit when he was resting comfortably at home; she agreed.

The taller boy really couldn’t keep his thoughts from racing waiting for Louis. While Harry hadn’t been afraid when the fire first began, he would admit that his anxiety started to build up when Harry had moved into that bedroom with the boy. There really was no way out, but he told that boy he would get him out of there alive. When Harry had heard Louis’ voice, he knew everything was going to be okay because Louis wouldn’t have had it anyway.

Seeing an explosion happen right where Louis had been currently standing was torture for Harry. They both knew the risks of the job; they had sometimes talked about what would happen if one of them died over late-night Netflix and a bottle of wine. Harry, however, never thought it would come to fruition when they made the plans about their eulogies.

Harry bit into his thumbnail, watching the television that reported the surgery times. He was so far away that he didn’t even hear footsteps approach him or notice the body that sat next to him; that same body was shoving a wrapped turkey and cheese sandwich in his face.

“You should really eat, Haz. You need your strength,” Niall argued, pulling Harry’s hand away from his mouth.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think I’d be able to keep that down, if I’m honest, Nialler.” Just looking at the television was making him sick. It could be the smoke inhalation causing nausea though. Niall sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders and unwrapping the sandwich himself before taking a bite.

“He’s going to be fine; I’m sure of it, Haz,” Niall reasoned through a full mouth. “I mean, come on. It’s Louis we’re talking about.”

“I know.” Now it was Harry’s turn to sigh as he dropped his head into his hands. “I just have so many thoughts racing through my head. I mean, I’m just thinking back to the last time I saw him. I’m just so nervous that some fluke will happen and he won’t make it. I’m going to regret so many things. I’ll regret that the last thing I told him in person was that his shoes are smelling up the front room again. Or I’ll regret that the last thing I texted him was telling him I’m going to make tacos for dinner!”

“Or you’ll regret not telling him you’re in love with him?” Harry’s head snapped to look at Niall, eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Excuse me?”

Niall stopped chewing, now looking at Harry. “What? Is that not what you were going to say? You would regret that, wouldn’t you? Unless you finally told him.” Niall's eyes lit up at that thought. “Wait! Did you?”

“NO! Of course, I didn’t bloody tell him I’m in love with him,” Harry shouted. “Why would you even think I would do that?”

Niall’s tone exhibited confusion as he questioned, “Because it’s true?” Harry spluttered but was interrupted by Niall, “Oh, please tell me you’re not about to say you don’t love him. That’d be a straight-up lie.”

“Well, obviously I love him. That doesn’t mean I’m in love with him.”

“Harry,” Niall started. “Mate. Come on. Everyone knows it.” Niall stopped to consider. “Okay, almost everyone knows it. I think the only person who doesn’t is Louis himself. And you seem to be the only person who doesn’t know that he feels the same way back.”

“Honestly, Niall, where did you get this insane idea from?”

“Seriously,” Niall laughed. “You seriously don’t know Haz?” Harry shook his head, puppy eyes starting to form. “Oh, my God. Wipe that stupid look off your face. Let’s start with the fact that you two are practically inseparable. Everyone at the station calls you his boyfriend, just maybe not to your face.”

“That’s just a joke, Horan.”

“Yeah, maybe to you. What about how you pack him a lunch every day and leave him notes in his cookie wrapping?”

Harry shrugged. “It makes him smile.” And Harry likes it when Louis smiles.

“Maybe it’s the fact that you two visit each others’ family together for the holidays like you’re married. Or that you two kiss each other’s cheeks when either of you leaves the room. Or how you two share your clothes so much that I can’t even tell what’s yours anymore because I don’t think anything is. Or maybe it has to do with how every time either of you describes your dream guy, you describe each other. Or maybe it’s the fact that every time Louis smiles you—”

“Okay!” Harry yells, stunning the two other people in the OR waiting room. He quiets down, “Okay, I get it. Maybe I am in love with him. And maybe I do regret not getting to tell him before all of this.”

“It’s not a bad thing, ya know? You just have to make sure you tell each other when he wakes up,” Niall smiled, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s knee. “Because he is going to wake up and be fine.”

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. “I know he will. He promised me he’d see me back on the ground. Lou doesn’t break our promises.”

He knew Niall was smiling next to him, and he felt when Niall stood. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to get back to work. Take it easy for a bit, Haz. You both deserve it.” Niall downed the rest of his sandwich and began walking away. It was only until he was down the hallway that he turned on his heel, “Oh, and Harry?”

“Yes, Horan?”

“Tell him, yeah?” Then he was gone. Harry’s anxiety crept up again, but this time over it was about how he was supposed to tell his best friend that he was in love with him. He supposes he could just tell him, no stuttering or fancy words. Louis was always a basic guy; he never needed anything fancy. However, Harry knew he deserved fancy. He was Louis fucking Tomlinson, and he deserved everything perfect in life.

In the middle of Harry’s thought, Dr. Miller walked through the doors and called out Harry’s name. Harry was on his feet in a flash, meeting the doctor halfway before he was spitting out, “How is he, Doctor?”

“Well, he’s got a broken clavicle and a fractured shoulder. We currently have him on oxygen because he managed to inhale a lot of smoke when he passed out from the beam that hit him. He has a few cuts and bruises on his legs and face too. The beam seemed to hit his head as well, but all tests results came back negative for anything but a concussion,” Dr. Miller explained. “All-in-all, Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson is going to be just fine. He’s going to be sore for a while, and if I know anything about Louis, he’s one stubborn son-of-a-bitch. He’s going to have to have someone help him around the house, probably bathe him for a while, and he’s going to hate it. But, the important thing is he’s going to make a full recovery.”

“Oh, thank God,” Harry breathed. “Thank you so much, Dr. Miller, for taking such good care of him.”

“I’m only doing my job, Harry. You’re welcome to go see him now; he’ll probably still be a little sleepy from the pain medication, but he should be awake.” Dr. Miller patted Harry’s shoulder before he walked away from Harry in the opposite direction of Louis’ room.

Not having to be told twice, Harry rushed to room 628 and stopped just short of the door. He took in a deep breath before pushing the door open and taking a step inside. Harry quickly took in the room, noticing the blank, pale blue walls of the hospital. There was a recliner in the corner, under a small television that was currently muted on a football match.

When he walked in all the way is when he saw Louis, eyes focused on the match on the telly. Despite the IV in his right arm and the thick gauze wrapped around his left arm, Louis looked stunning. His hair was in a messy fringe, matted from wearing his helmet, no doubt. There were several cuts on the boy’s face, the most noticeable one running across his left eyebrow; it had stitches in it. Louis’ eyes were the brilliant, bright blue that God put the ocean in, and Harry just wanted to sail away in them

Harry fully entered the room, “The Red Devils living up to their name?”

Louis visibly jumped, and winced, but smiled the instant blue met green. “Fuck, Haz, didn’t you hear I’m injured? You can’t scare me like that.” Harry could tell it was a joke.

Harry moved closer, closing the distance between them to take Louis’ unwrapped hand between his bigger one. Harry pulled up a chair next to Louis’ bed, sitting down and leaning his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. He breathed in his natural scent, which made all of his troubles vanish. 

Harry hadn’t realized he had started to cry until Louis was shushing him and telling him, “I’m alright, Haz. I’m right here.” His soothing continued for a few minutes as Louis extended his neck to cuddling into Harry’s frizzy curls.

Without removing his head from the crook, Harry admitted, “I was fucking terrified, Lou. You have no idea how fucking afraid I was when I saw that explosion.”

“I’m assuming it was the same thinking I was feeling when I saw Nick sitting with a paramedic,” Louis chuckled lightly. 

Even with a hurting heart, Harry giggled, “I guess, I can give it to you.” Harry turned his head so he could look up at Louis’ face. He pulled away fully and leaned forward to kiss Louis on his cheek. “Fuck, I’m so happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, Lou.”

“Hey, I told you I’d meet you on the ground; I’d never break a promise to you Haz.” Harry matched Louis’ smile.

“I know that, Lou.” Harry settled back into Louis’ neck, allowing himself to relax for the first time in several hours.

After ten minutes, Louis asked, “How are you, by the way?”

“I’m fine,” Harry answered honestly. “Niall said I had suffered some pretty bad smoke inhalation, but the doc said I’d be okay; he just wants me to come back if I start coughing up blood.”

“Hey,” Louis whined. Harry knew he was pouting. “That’s not funny, Haz. At all.”

“I know.” Harry felt so calm. “Honestly, ‘m okay, sunflower. I’m okay now that I’m here with you.”

“Hey, Haz?”

“Yes, sunflower?”

“Can you come up here and cuddle me?” Without hesitation, Harry did just that. Louis felt his body physically relax once Harry was in a comfortable position for both of them, tucked under his good arm. Louis allowed himself to selfishly take in Harry’s warmth, and enjoy the moment that was just the two of them. Sure, they had cuddled so many times before, but never like this; never after one of them, or both of them could’ve died.

That was it, though, wasn’t it? Louis almost died; not in a funny “I-slipped-on-ice-and-hurt-my-bum-so-bad-that-I-might-die” kind of way, but in a serious “my-heart-almost-stopped” kind of way. When Louis first arrived on the scene and saw Nick, he thought that Harry was going to die in that fire and that he’d never get the chance to tell Harry how he had really felt all this time about him. He could’ve died without telling Harry how much he loved him, and there was nothing he could’ve done about it. Louis couldn’t risk that again.

Louis cleared his throat. “Hey, Hazza?” Harry hummed. “I know this might be inappropriate, or just the absolute wrong time to bring this up. On the other hand, it might be the best time to bring this, but I really have to tell you something.”

“Anything, Lou.”

“I almost died today.”

“Well, that’s obvious,” Harry snickered.

“Fuck you, Haz,” but there was no malice in Louis’ voice when he said that. “Anyway. As I was saying, I almost died today. And when I first got to the building and saw Nick, I thought I was going to lose you. When that beam fell on me, I wasn’t awake for much longer, but I did have one thought in my head. And that thought has been swimming in my head for a while now, and I don’t think I can hold it in much longer, so I’m just going to say it.” Louis took in a breath.

“I think you’re beautiful, Haz. Like I think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I thought that when I first saw your stupid mop of curls in 2014 when you had no tattoos and no jawline. And I still think that; especially when you put your hair up in your bun, and you throw on the customized Doncaster Rovers jersey that has my last name on it to lay around in the flat all day.” Harry’s breathing had stopped as he listened intently. “I really thought I was going to die today, and I was fucking terrified, Harry. Because I knew that if I didn’t make it out alive, I would’ve broken a promise to you, which I have never done before. I was also terrified because I always thought that you and I would be next to each other in death, just like we had been in literally everything else for the past six years. I was terrified because it means I never got to clear my conscience and that I’ve been keeping a secret from you for all these years. And that secret is that—” Louis hesitated. This was the moment he had been waiting for. 

“That secret is, Harry Styles, that I am so truly, madly, deeply in love with you. And I think I have been since that first day I met you.” The silence echoed off the walls and the seconds ticked by ever so slowly as Louis waited for Harry to say something.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry lifted his head from its place in Louis’ neck to catch his eyes. There was brightness shining from them, and Louis took that as a good sign. Harry spoke calmly, “Louis, my sunflower.”

“Yes, Haz?”

Harry just smiled wider. He brought his hands to cup either side of Louis’ face, being careful not to touch any of the cuts. Without so much as a warning, Harry leaned down to touch his lips to Louis’ in an electric kiss. It was nothing like they described in the movies, Harry thought. There were no fireworks or sparks; Harry’s heart didn’t beat out of his chest. Instead, there was just belonging; there was a promise of a future, with matching wedding bands, a home, and children with Louis’ stunning blue eyes and Harry’s dimples. There was kindness, and care; there was love. It was all love.

Too soon was Louis feeling the absence of Harry’s lips on his, but instead he got to look at Harry’s dimply smile. Harry giggled, hands staying on Louis’ cheek. “Louis William Tomlinson. I am so truly, madly, deeply in love with you too. Have been for years.”

“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now, Styles?”

“As long as I get to call you mine, sunflower.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” And that was that. Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss, and they melted into the moment. Eventually, Harry would settle back into Louis’ chest and fall asleep, letting the events of the day take him into a deep slumber on his boyfriend’s chest.

The two would be so far down that they wouldn’t hear Zayn and Liam walk in an hour later, finding them cuddled into one another. They wouldn’t hear Zayn pull out his phone and take a picture of them, sending it to the fire station group chat, letting everyone know that, first, Louis was okay, and second, that the station idiots had finally figured their shit out.

They would, however, frame the picture in the room of the house they buy together two years later a few months after their wedding, to make sure that Zayn knew they weren’t embarrassed by it.

If you liked this, feel free to reblog on [tumblr](https://givemelarrylikeher.tumblr.com/post/621914066115575808/burning-up-for-you-winterschild-one-direction)

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up from a dream with this idea, so I decided to write it out.
> 
> Thanks for journey me; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, I'll have more work to post soon, so if you liked it, feel free to check out my other words.
> 
> If you have anything you'd like me to write about, you can inbox me or comment down below; I don't bite.
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands, and remember to always treat people with kindness.
> 
> ~winterschild


End file.
